narutogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Uchiha
The Unknown Uchiha is a mysterious member of the Uchiha Clan that appears in the Story Mode of Tekken × Naruto Shippūden as the final boss. Slowly through Story Mode, his history and identity will be revealed to be a infamous clan member of the Uchiha Clan known as Kotaro Uchiha that was a test subject of Orochimaru that went into hiding. Appearance The Unknown Uchiha has a body figure similar to Madara Uchiha while he wears black baggy pants that has black armor on it around his waist, black boots with black steel greaves build onto them, and has a black sash tied around his waist. He has no clothing on his chest and arms. He has a halo-shaped scar on his chest and burn scars on his forearms. He has long black hair similar to Madara and has his Sharingan always activated. His Mangekyō Sharingan takes on a similar design to Itachi's. History Attack on the Mishima Zaibatsu The Unknown Uchiha had his first appearance in the Mishima Zaibatsu HQ where he fought against Heihachi Mishima on the roof top. After clashing with Heihachi, he managed to escape after he destroyed the floor in front of Heihachi. Encounter with Konoha The Unknown Uchiha had a encounter with Kakashi Hatake during his attack on Konohagakure no Sato. He fought against him until he managed to summon the Black Shadow to continue the battle for him while he escapes. After the defeat of the Black Shadow, he managed to steal a piece of Black Crystal and escape to a unknown location. Secrets Revealed: Yumegakure no Sato During the attack on Yumegakure no Sato, the Unknown Uchiha revealed that he once was the leader of the village in his past and shown that he had another Kekkei Genkai, Yōton (Lava Release) as he begun a fight against Naruto Uzumaki and Yamato. After a clash, the Unknown Uchiha revealed himself to be Kotaro Uchiha a infamous clan member of the Uchiha Clan. After revealing that much info, he suddenly vanished from the area. Techniques The Unknown Uchiha seems to be a powerful shinobi as he can use the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan with ease and much more. Fire Release Techniques *'Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation):' A high rank fire release technique that he can use by exhaling a huge wall of flames from his mouth at his foes. *'Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction):' A high rank fire release technique similar to Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku but he exhales a stream of flames straight at his foes instead of making it into a wall of flames. *'Katon: Kihakuhi (Fire Release: Soul Fire):' By utilizing the Fire Release, he forms a sphere of flames in his hand and hurls it at his foes by thrusting his arm out at his foes. Lava Release Techniques Kuchiyose *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique):' He shown that he has the ability to summon the Black Shadow or the Three-Headed Guardian Beast without using any handsigns. By smacking his hand down onto any surface, he can summon any creature that he wishs. Summon Contracts *'Black Shadow:' From Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4, its a giant wolf-like demon with five eyes, two snouts and six legs that once was sealed away in Tree Felling Village. It seems that the Unknown Uchiha managed to break the seal and gained control over it with his Sharingan. *'Three-Headed Guardian Beast:' From Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, its a gigantic three headed creature that was once sealed away in Yumegakure no Sato (Village Hidden Among The Dreams). It seems that the Unknown Uchiha managed to break the seal on it and gained control over it with his Sharingan. Kekkei Genkai Related Techniques *'Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye):' The dojutsu kekkei genkai of the Uchiha Clan. It allows him to evade attacks with ease and even copy other techniques from other fighters. *'Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye):' The evolved form of the Sharingan. His Mangekyō Sharingan takes on a form similar to Itachi's. It allows him to use the techniques that are exclusive to this dojutsu. Copied Techniques Through his Sharingan, he copied and learned techniques and fighting styles from other fighters. *'Raikiri (Lightning Cutter):' The Unknown Uchiha copied this technique from Kakashi Hatake during their battle. By utilizing the Lightning Release, he imbues his right hand with lightning chakra and dashes at his foe to stab them with his right hand. *'Lightning Uppercut:' The Unknown Uchiha copied this technique from Kazuya Mishima during their battle. He performs a clockwise spin before doing a uppercut to his foe with electrical energy coming off of his arm. Affiliation Through the adventures in Master Mode, it seems that the Unknown Uchiha has somewhat alliance with Madara Uchiha, Tobi, and True Ogre. During Master Mode, he reveals many important facts about his past that includes that he once was the leader of Yumegakure no Sato. Alter Ego By beating story mode, the true version of the Unknown Uchiha will be unlocked as a playable character under the name of Kotaro Uchiha. Trivia *His true version's name is named after the famous ninja, Kotarō Fūma. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bosses Category:Slasher Chaos